Lost and Found: A Spoby Wedding one shot
by Jediknight18
Summary: A flashback to when Spencer and Toby get married. With an Emison scene later in the story. Part of the Lost and Found storyline. Spoby. Emison.


**_The wedding_**

**Emily's POV**

_July_

This weekend was the going to be the greatest one of them all. My best friends were finally going to tie the knot with each other. It was going to awesome. I was really excited for both of them.

Right now I was inside the dressing room for the groom. I could tell he was already nervous as is but he was determined to go through with all of this. Toby Cavanaugh was ready to get this over with and make our best friend, Spencer Hastings, his wife.

Currently Toby was pacing around the room. Was he beginning to have doubts in all of this?

"Tobes, you want to take a break from trying to burn a hole in the floor?" I asked looking from over on the couch.

He looked over at me and gave me a glare for a brief second.

"When you get married to the girl of your dreams I bet you'll have the same problem." The groom chuckled for a bit. "I'm just so nervous and excited at the same time. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

That was true. Toby had a crush on Spencer for the longest time. Probably since second grade when he moved to Rosewood. Toby was supposed to be in third grade but they held him back claiming he didn't meet the standards. He became one of the outcasts in our class since he was a year older then the rest of us. It wasn't until I began talking to him at recess for other kids to realize he wasn't any different. I introduced him to Spencer and Aria a few days later and we all grew to be good friends.

The funny thing before Spencer and Toby started dating was that she only saw him as a brother and a protector to the three of us girls. She thought he was pretty geeky too reading comic books all the time at my house with me. Although Spencer is pretty much a nerd herself eventually getting valedictorian for our high school class.

"I am too Tobes. I'm excited that both my best friends are getting married." I finally replied.

It seemed like only yesterday when Toby called me asking for ideas to ask out Spencer. He finally decided it was time take the next step. It was sophomore year when he did it. Towards the beginning of spring break. I remember I had finally come to terms with myself and started dating Maya a few weeks before. Although that only lasted a year and a half. But that's another story for another time.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was on my bed reading this month's issues of Nightwing. I had just gotten done reading the Spider-Man issue I also picked up earlier. Toby was supposed to come over as well since it was Sunday and we always had Sunday's as our days since Spencer and Aria liked to use it as their 'Sparia' days. _

_RING RING!_

_I quickly grabbed my phone off the desk near my window. On the screen was a picture of Toby in his Halloween costume from a few months ago. He had decided to go as the Red Hood but for the picture he took off his mask so it was just him in a leather jacket, tshirt and khakis. _

_"Hey Tobes, are you on your way over?" _

_I heard a muffled noise coming from background. It sounded like he had dropped a wrench. _

_"Hey Em, I just need to get cleaned up and stuff. Then I'll be over." He replied back. "But could you help me with something when I come over? It's kind of important." _

_"Of course. Anything." _

_"I need help asking Spencer out. Maybe you can give me an idea what I could do?" _

_I squealed on the phone for a brief second. Toby was finally going to ask Spencer out. I had known about his secret crush for awhile. And even after all the fights they've had he still really liked her. _

_"Yes! Toby your finally going to do it?" I asked excitedly. _

_"Yeah, I figured this is a good time. Her and Andrew have been broken up for awhile now." _

_That was right. Spencer and Andrew got together towards the end of eighth grade and dated all of freshman year before breaking up over the summer. Most of this school year, Spencer had established she wasn't ready to date yet but lately she had a crush on a new guy. She told Aria and I but she wouldn't tell us his name. _

_"Well I have to get cleaned up. I'll be over in the next half hour. See you then?_

_"Yep. I'll be here. See you later Toby. Bye." _

_"Bye Em." Toby said before I hung up the phone. _

_Now I just had to brainstorm some ideas before he got here. _

_A few hours later_

_"I just don't know what to do. Should I just go with flowers and ask her that way?" Toby said finally giving up and crashing on the bed next to where I was sitting. _

_It had been a few hours and we were both stuck on what we should do. Both Toby and I were getting restless. It was also close to being dinner time. Toby always had dinner with my parents and I when he came over on Sunday's. Probably because they liked that he insisted on helping cleaning up and it's the least he could do since they let him have dinner with us. It always saved my mom from doing all the work. _

_I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so that probably meant my dad was coming up to get both of us. _

_"Hey kids, why don't you get washed up and meet Pam and I for dinner downstairs." My dad said standing in the door way before he turned away. _

_"Oh and think of which board game for us to play for game night Emmy." He said looking at me. "Toby you're joining us also right?_

_"Yes sir. Wouldn't want to miss it." Toby replied. _

_My dad gave us a smile and nod before returning downstairs to help my mom finish up dinner. Toby and I went to the bathroom to wash our hands when an idea popped in my head. _

_"Tobes, I got an idea." _

_"Go on." He replied running his hands under the water. _

_"Scrabble. You and Spencer both love that game. Ask her out using the pieces." _

_I saw Toby light up instantly once he heard what I was saying. He turned off the water and looked at me. _

_"That's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" _

_I finished drying my hands and we both walked out of the bathroom heading downstairs to go eat. Both my parents were already sitting at the table when we joined them. _

_"Well you can thank my dad for mentioning game night." I said as I sat down across from my mom. _

_"What about me exactly?" Dad answered as he passed the salad over to Toby._

_"I'm going to ask Spencer out by using a scrabble board." Toby answered. _

_Both my parents looked at each other and then at me. Did they not like the idea of that?_

_My mom finally spoke up. "That sounds great Toby. A very romantic gesture." _

_Toby smiled. I think he liked that my parents loved the idea since he always thought of them as his second family. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled at the memory. My parents weren't the only ones who loved the idea. Spencer loved it too. She loved that Toby took something they both loved and turned it into something so important to what their relationship is now.

"What are you smiling at now, Em?" Toby asked finally getting my attention.

He was beginning to finally get ready for one of the best days of his life.

"Just how you asked for my help to ask Spencer out." I answered.

Toby smiled at the memory too. "I also used the same scrabble board to ask her to marry me last summer too."

"That's right. And look where you are now."

Toby laughed and then held up the tie Spencer picked out for him a few months ago when they went shopping for a suit for him.

"Could you help me tie this? I've never been that great." He asked.

I got up and walked over to where he was standing. I carefully looped the tie around his neck and tied it so it looked perfect.

I looked over at the clock. It was almost 5. We were both due to out with the priest to prepare for the big moment.

"So Toby Cavanaugh?" I questioned. "Are you ready to get married?"

He nodded his head and we left to prepare for his biggest moment. The first day of the rest of his life.

_-The wedding- _

As it went on all I could do was smile. This was a big moment for all of us. Aria and I were watching our best friends take the next step in their life. Aria was smiling too as she stood next to Spencer and I next to Toby.

"Do you Spencer Hastings, take Toby Cavanaugh to be your husband no matter what may happen to either of you?"

"I do."

The priest signaled for Aria to hand Spencer the wedding ring she picked out for Toby. Spencer smiled as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

The priest then continued on with the changes they both made earlier before the wedding.

"Do you Toby Cavanaugh, take Spencer Hastings to be your wife no matter what may happen to either of you?"

Toby was silent for a bit as he must of took in time to take all of what was happening.

"I do." He finally answered.

I smiled as I handed over the ring he was to put on Spencer's hand. Toby carefully slipped it on and then looked at me giving me a nod finally looking back at Spencer.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride Mr. Cavanaugh." The priest said excitedly.

Toby reached over and finally kissed Spencer. It lasted a bit and when they pulled away everyone in the church cheered. Before they left, Spencer and Toby both stopped to give Aria and I hugs.

"Congrats guys. We both love you two so much." Aria said when we all broke apart.

"I agree. Have fun on your honeymoon." I finally said.

Spencer and Toby both smiled.

"Thanks for putting up with both of us for so long and making this wedding fantastic." Spencer replied grabbing Toby's hand before they were ready to leave.

Aria and I both nodded and gave them another quick hug again.

"Well Mrs. Cavanaugh, are you ready to run down the aisle with me?" Toby asked.

Spencer laughed and the next thing Aria and I saw was the newly weds running down the aisle with everyone in the church cheering them on.

_A few weeks later in August_

The annual back to school campus mixer. One thing I didn't want to be at but my roommate dragged me to it since her boyfriend Jack was on the football team. Every year the football team hosted one of these huge campus parties.

"Em, Jack and I are going to head upstairs. Will you be ok by yourself for a bit?" My roommate Carly asked.

I gave her a thumbs up sarcastically. She knew parties weren't my thing.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She said as her and Jack left to go upstairs to the other part of the party.

I decided to wait down here and maybe get a quick drink at the open bar but everyone was crowding too much of it. I guess I'll pass. Maybe I'll just go to the one upstairs. Every party I've been to always had one upstairs. Not many people knew about it.

So I went to go upstairs when I saw two guys harassing a blonde on the staircase.

"You know there's a free room up there if your interested. Maybe take one of us with you?" I heard Jack's friend Blake say.

I saw the blonde shake her head no.

"I'm good. I just want to find my roommate so we can leave." She said before turning around to walk back down stairs.

At the end, I saw Sean grab grab her arm. This was getting a little too far for my taste. I had to step in.

"I don't think you want to do that." Sean said thru his teeth

Before I could let the blonde respond to what he said I decided it was my turn to cut in.

"Sean, I don't think you want to do whatever your planning."

He released the grip around her arm pushing her towards the me as I had been the one to rescue her from the hands of drunk football players. I held her close waiting for Sean and Blake to finally leave.

"Fields, why do you always have to ruin the fun." Sean grumpily said as he crossed his arms.

Both him and his friend turned around to go back upstairs. I was left with the beautiful blonde.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Before she could tell me I saw her looking at the couple coming around the corner.

"Ali, are you ready to go? I think we had enough." The girl asked asked her "Besides Tyler and I want to see a movie before the game room closes downstairs."

I saw her nod and then looked back at. "Thanks for saving me. I'm going to head out with my roommate." She pointed over to the girl.

I quickly gave her a smile . "It wasn't a problem. Just happy your safe."

Before I could ask for a name she gave me a quick hug and then ran off following her roommate. There was something different about this girl and I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

**And that's a look into the past a little bit starting with a Spoby wedding. I decided to release this one before the the premier of PLL season 5B tonight and I hope it gives you something to do before or after the episode. Once again this part of my Lost and Found storyline as I continue to work on that. If you want to see any other one shots please let me know. So if it's a scene from my muti-chapter story you want to see expanded please tell me. I'll see what I can come up with. **

**Also please leave a review. Tell me what you think. Also please check out Lost and Found and my other one shot I'm Glad I Found You as the last part of this story is from that. **


End file.
